The mystery Assassin
by KattyKat14
Summary: An assasin has been sent by X.A.N.A to take out the lyoko warriors. Can they find out who it is before they it's too late? UxY, JxA Rated T becasue i wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremie's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Jeremie's eyes popped open.

"Aelita! What?" Jeremie said, sitting up. He blinked, realizing that he had fallen asleep. The entire weekend, he had barely eaten or slept. He sighed and put on his glasses. Beep! Beep! Be-eeeeeep! Jeremie glanced at his laptop screen.

A tower was just activated and deactivated. He sighed in frustration. This was the third time X.A.N.A had done that this week! Jeremie had worked all weekend trying to figurer out what X.A.N.A was up to, to no avail. Suddenly the door opened with a bang, and Aelita stormed in. Jeremie hadn't told Aelita he was going to work that weekend, and he pretended not to notice her now.

"Jeremie!" Aelita said, looking mad, "Have you even left your room all weekend? You told me you were going to hang out with Odd!"

"But Aelita," Jeremie tried to explain, "X.A.N.A activated a tower last Friday night! I have to figure out what X.A.N.A is planning! And anyway, Odd would rather hang out with his new girlfriend. I did talk to him and he said-" Aelita cut him off.

"So Odd knew this!" She was angry. Dang. Just then, Odd walked in.

"Hey," Odd said, blissfully unaware of what was happening between the two at the moment. Aelita glared at him.

"Oh, you know, don't you…" Odd said quickly, backing out the room. The door closed with a slam.

"Jeremie," Aelita said worriedly. "I know you want to be a step ahead of X.A.N.A, but depriving yourself of food and sleep isn't helping." Jeremie sighed. Aelita smiled compassionately.

"Look, go downstairs and get something to eat, and then go to bed. Then you can work on X.A.N.A." Aelita suggested. Jeremie frowned.

"But Aelita, I'm not even that-" Jeremie said. His stomach growled, cutting him off.

"Fine," Jeremie sighed, and they went downstairs.

"Hey, Jeremie," Yumi said. "How was your weekend?" Aelita sighed.

"He worked through the weekend again." Aelita responded. Ulrich frowned.

"Again?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you at least find out what X.A.N.A.'s doing?" Yumi inquired.

"No," Jeremie said, looking annoyed. "His attacks have no pattern and I can't figure anything out unless I can scan X.A.N.A while he's activating a tower." Jeremie glumly ate his meal.

"Wow, that stinks." Odd said, "So what are we going to do?" Jeremie shrugged.

"Keep trying to scan X.A.N.A or wait to see what he does," He responded. The bell rang.

"We better get to class." Ulrich said. Jeremie spent both math and science class thinking about X.A.N.A. The blonde sat in gym, trying to figure out what X.A.N.A is planning, when Jim called him.

"Belpios! Get over here and do a lap with Stern!" Jim called. Jeremie started to run with Ulrich.

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. "You were zoned out during math and science."

"I'm trying to figure out what X.A.N.A.'s up to." Jeremie replied. Ulrich looked at Jeremie.

"Jeremie look, if your grades slip any lower your parents are going to notice. You've got to concentrate on school." Jeremie sighed. His foot ran into Ulrich's foot, and Ulrich tripped.

As he fell, Jeremie heard a small pop. Ulrich landed on the ground. He looked around and spotted a figure, all in black, turn and run back into the forest. He looked down at Ulrich and gasped. He was covered in blood.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled and knelt down next to him.

"Ow," Ulrich said grabbing his arm. Jeremie sighed with relief.

"What happened?" Jim called, running over. The whole class followed him.

"Oh my god! Ulrich's hurt!" Sissi screamed. Ulrich moaned.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Jim said and picked up the German brunette. Odd and Aelita walked over to Jeremie.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"I think someone shot him." Jeremie said.

"Who?" Odd asked.

"The person was covered in black. I couldn't tell." Jeremie said.

"Is he alright?" Aelita asked.

"I think it just hit his arm, but I'm not sure." Jeremie replied. "Let's go to the infirmary."

**Ulrich POV**

"Hey," Odd said walking into the infirmary, "How's your arm?"

"Fine," Ulrich said, "It's swollen, but I think I'll live." It had been two days since someone tried to shoot me. Jeremie said that if he hadn't accidentally tripped him, Ulrich would be dead. Ulrich felt a chill at the through. Did X.A.N.A put a bounty on his head? Jeremie and Yumi ran in.

"How are you?" Yumi asked.

"Fine. Yolande said that my arm is healing well," Ulrich replied.

"That's good," Jeremie said. "How much longer do you have to stay?"

"She said I can walk around a bit but I need to come back tonight." Ulrich said, "Did you get any info on the assassin?" Jeremie shook his head.

"No. But I want you guys to go into Sector Five and try to find out more." Jeremie said.

"Sure," Ulrich agreed. They walked outside and Jeremie called Aelita. She didn't answer.

"That's not good," Jeremie said, worriedly.

"Well, where was she last?" Odd asked. Jeremie frowned.

"She said she was going into the forest."

"Well that's vague." Ulrich said.

"Ok," Jeremie said. "Yumi, you go and search the area around the factory, Odd, you search that big prairie, she likes going there, and Ulrich and I will search the Hermitage." Ulrich frowned.

"Should we split up when there's an assassin after us?" Ulrich asked.

"If we don't, we'll never find Aelita before dark. And I have been using a satellite to watch the forest. The assassin left the forest and if he or she returns, my laptop will beep. Then I will call you and we'll get out of here." Everyone nodded and set off. Ulrich and Jeremie searched the Hermitage. No Aelita.

"Should we go help the others?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." Jeremie said.

"Let's help Yumi." Ulrich said. The two ran over to the factory, not seeing Yumi. The sun was starting to set. Suddenly they smelled something burning. Looking around, they saw a light. They ran toward the light, seeing the assassin had Yumi tied up in a pile of sticks. The logs around the sticks were burning brightly. Yumi was unconscious.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed and ran toward the fire. The assassin looked up and ran off. Jeremie ran over to the fire as Ulrich leapt over the fire and tried to untie Yumi. He coughed as the flames came closer. The ropes were too tight. Yumi groaned and coughed. She looked around in horror. Ulrich tried instead to tear the knot off. The flames started to burn the sticks.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, realizing that Ulrich was not tied up, "Get out of here!" Ulrich ignored her and desperately tugged at the ropes. Jeremie then pulled a knife out of his pocket and tossed it to Ulrich. He caught it, but dropped it. The knife was burning hot.

"Get out!" Yumi screamed again, looking worried.

"No," Ulrich said and tore off his vest. He stepped closer to Yumi as the flames drew close. He wrapped the vest around his hand and picked up the knife. He sliced off the ropes, and Yumi stood up. The flames' heat was intense and it burned inches from them.

"Jump!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi bent and leaped over the fire. Her shirt was smoking as she turned at look at Ulrich. He then tried to jump over the fire, but instead his legs went through the fire. His pants burst into flames. He landed and rolled on the ground until they went out. Jeremie looked at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Don't worry, an ambulance and fire truck are on the way," Jeremie said. Ulrich and Yumi were brought to the hospital. Ulrich sat there in the hospital. Both his legs had third degree burns, and his lungs were full of smoke. He watched as the nurse put something on his legs. He coughed again, thinking about the assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took so long.**

**Author's note: It means the assassin. I just don't want to keep on saying Assassin or He/she.**

**Jeremie POV**

It was midnight and Jeremie was at the factory, typing rapidly. _The scanners show no sign of something or someone being devirtualized recently. That means the assassin isn't a Polymorph Spector. But that means the assassin must be human…_

Jeremie stopped typing and closed his eyes. His head throbbed after three nights of no sleep and he felt stuck. He opened them again, trying to think and stated to type on the computer. After a minuet he stopped.

_No. No one has moved in this town recently. No hotels, ether. The assassin must live here them… hmm. I don't know anything about this stupid assassin._

Jeremie sighed; maybe I should take Aelita's advice and get some sleep. Maybe it will clear my head.

Jeremie got up and walked into the lift. He decided to walk through the forest. The forest was always pretty at night and the fresh air will help clear him mind.

_Who could be the assassin? No one entered the forest when we did and no one left. But maybe it lives in the forest. Both incidents occurred near the forest. Shit, that means we will have to search the entire forest looking for this assassin._

Suddenly Jeremie stopped. Someone was dragging something. As Jeremie got closer, he realized that the figure was wearing black, and it was carrying someone. No, it wasn't just someone, it was Aelita. It must be the assassin. The assassin stopped and pulled out a knife.

"No!" Jeremie said and search for something to fight it. The assassin stopped and looked up. Jeremie found a long stick and started to run toward the assassin. The assassin backed up and ran off. Jeremie dropped the stick and ran over to Aelita.

"Aelita! Aelita! Are you ok! Say something!" Jeremie yelled shaking Aelita violently. She groaned.

"Stop shaking me." She mumbled. Jeremie sighed with relief.

"Aelita, can you stand up?" Jeremie asked. Her eyes opened and She looked around blinking.

"What happened." She said sounding fully awake.

"The assassin attacked you and almost killed you." Jeremie said, "Can you stand?" She nodded and stood up.

"Aelita, did you get to see this assassin?" Jeremie asked. Aelita shook his head.

"Like I said, I didn't even know what happened. All I know is that I was sitting in my room, listening to music when something hit me in the arm and everything went black." Aelita said. We started to walk back to our rooms.

"Well, was your door locked?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, but the assassin probably just picked it." Aelita said. Jeremie groaned feeling frustrated and tired.

"You should sleep, Jeremie, you look awful." Aelita said. Jeremie nodded and ran off toward his room. He fell on his bed and was instantly asleep.

**Aelita POV**

"Hey Ulrich, Yumi." Aelita said walking into the hospital room. It's been four days since the attack and Ulrich was almost ready to leave. (I know it takes longer than that. But I don't want to wait that long.) Ulrich smiled and sat up.

"Hey, how's Jeremie's progress on the Assassin?" Ulrich asked. Aelita frowned.

"Not good, it seems as through the Assassin lives in the forest. We've search the forest for the Assassin but we haven't found anything." Aelita said.

"Aelita, the forest is really big; it would take you weeks to search the entire forest. And what are you looking for anyway? A tent? The assassin probably hiding in a tree or a under a bush." Ulrich said coldly.

"Well what else should we do, Ulrich! Use an airplane to nuke the forest! If you have an idea please let us know!" Aelita yelled sounding mad. Ulrich sighed and lied back down. Yumi looked at Ulrich. Aelita sighed.

"We don't have any idea how to find this assassin." Aelita said, "Jeremie is doing his best, Ulrich what more can we do?"

Ulrich sat up and shrugged.

"I don't know," He said sighing, "I just thought that Jeremie would have gotten somewhere." The nurse came in.

"Ulrich you can leave. But don't exert yourself too much today, ok?" The nurse said, "And Yumi, you too can go. Just be easy on yourself, for today. If the burns start to bother you, put this on it." She handed them a bottle. "This will cool down the burn." She smiled and left the room. Ulrich stood up. Yumi followed and we all left the hospital. We walked to the school.

"Hey all!" Odd said walking over to us, "They let you out?" Ulrich nodded.

"Yep." Ulrich said. Odd smiled.

"Cool! And just in time too. It's lunch time." Odd said. Ulrich frowned.

"Odd, I'm not hungry." Ulrich said, frowning. Then Hiroki ran over.

"Yumi! You're out! Why didn't you tell us?" Hiroki said, looking surprised.

"I just got out, Hiroki, I was going to call you in a minute." Yumi said.

"Mom wants you home as soon as you get out, yumi." Hiroki said. Yumi sighed.

"Ok, I'm coming." Yumi said and followed Hiroki.

"Cool! That means I can get her lunch!" Odd said smiling.

"You can have mine too, I'm going to my room." Ulrich said and walked off.

**Yumi POV**

After lunch, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, meet for another trip into the forest.

"Well, where should we look?" Yumi asked Odd.

"We me and Aelita have already covered the east part so let's search the south." Odd said and we nodded. After some forty minuets we decided to head back.

"aww, we're going to miss dinner." Odd wined as the forest darkened. We suddenly stopped as we hear a splash. We ran over to the lake and saw the Assassin rowing back to shore.

Without hesitation, Ulrich pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water. He kicked off his shoes and swam down. With the faint light from the setting sun Ulrich could see and small figure floating at the bottom of the lake.

He swam faster and grabbed the figure, and kicked off from the ground. He kicked wildly, but the extra weight slowed him down. He tried to kick harder.

He felt burning in his lungs. The want of air was overwhelming. Desperate, he used one of his arms to try to go faster.

Then suddenly an arm grabbed his hand and started to push him toward the surface. He kicked ever harder. Darkness started to creep in as he denied himself of air.

He clenched his mouth shut, trying to fight the urge to breathe in. His lungs burn like they were on fire. Just. One. More. second. One. more… He inhaled sharply as he was pulled out of the water. They dragged him and the body he was clinging to the shore.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked kneeling over Ulrich. Ulrich nodded.

"Thanks for the help." Ulrich said noticing how soaked she was.

"Jeremie?" Odd said, shocked. Ulrich sat up and looked at the person he was holding on to. It was Jeremie. Gasping for air, like Ulrich was, blinking rapidly.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"The assassin tried to drown you." Odd said. Then Ulrich realized Jeremie was tied up. He quickly pulled off the rope.

"I think my meal was poisoned. I ate it and went to my room. I then passed out." Jeremie said, and then shivered.

"Let's get inside." Odd said. Yumi frowned.

"I better get home; I can get into dry cloths then." Yumi said also shivering. She ran off and we went to the dorms. Jeremie was just putting on his shirt, in his room, when the door opened.

"Hey, what's up?" Aelita asked smiling. Her smile changed to a frown as she looked at Jeremie and Ulrich's wet cloths.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"The assassin poisoned Jeremie's food and tried to drown him." Ulrich said, "I dived in to save him but he was too heavy. We would have both drowned but, Yumi came and helped me pull Jeremie up." Aelita ran over to Jeremie.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jeremie nodded.

"Just sleepy from the poisoned food I ate." Jeremie said. Aelita smiled. She pushed Jeremie over to his bed and told him to get some sleep.

Then Odd, Aelita and I left Jeremie to his slumber and me and Odd walked to our room while Aelita left to go down stairs. Ulrich lay down on his bed, already in his pajamas, and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes.

**Dream, Ulrich POV**

_I was running down an endless street. I could see Yumi at the end. She was standing there, waiting for me. Her brown eyes looking worried. Suddenly a black figure appeared next to Her. It was the assassin a long knife in its hand._

_"Yumi look out!" I yelled, but I was too far away. The assassin struck. Yumi screamed and fell it the ground. I tried to yell again but it was stuck in my throat. Another stab, another scream. Then silence. She was laid down in front of the assassin, pale, cold, still, silent, lifeless. She was gone. The assassin laughed as she faded, shrinking, slipping away. Getting smaller and smaller, leaving, Disappearing… forever gone. Forever…..Dead._

**End of dream**

Ulrich woke with a gasp. He sat up his heart pounding in his chest. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Ulrich thought. He sighed and looked around his room. Kiwi was sleeping on his bed. Ulrich nugged him. He didn't move.

"Get up," Ulrich said. He didn't move. Ulrich sighed and picked up Kiwi. He walked over to Odd's bed to put him there. Odd wasn't in his bed.

"Odd." Ulrich whispered. He had a sinking feeling that Odd wasn't off to steal a snack. He ran to the window. The assassin was dragging Odd off into the forest. Ulrich quickly put on his shoes and ran out of the dorms. He ran into the forest.

_How are you going to find him? He could be anywhere?_ He looked around and heard the sound of someone walking. He followed the sound. The assassin was climbing a tree.

The assassin tied a rope around a branch and jumped back down. The assassin then tied the other end of the rope into a noose and put Odd in it. Ulrich ran into view.

The assassin wasn't looking at him. He hit the assassin on the shoulder. The assassin gasped. A girl? It sounded like a girl? The assassin stood up and backed away.

"Who are you?" Ulrich demanded. The assassin stepped out from the tree. Definitely a girl.

She turned and ran back into the forest. Ulrich sighed and ran over to Odd. He pulled him out of the noose.

"Ulrich." Odd gasped, what happened?

**Jeremie POV**

At the factory

"So it's a female." Jeremie said. Ulrich nodded, "How tall was she?" Ulrich shrugged.

"I don't know." Ulrich said, "I only saw her for a second. I think she was taller them me." Jeremie sighed in frustration.

"Ok, so we'll continue the search for her in the forest." Jeremie said. The others nodded and left. Jeremie started to type on the super computer. He hacked into a satellite.

_This doesn't make sense. No assassin came into the building, yet the assassin left with Odd. No stranger entered the dorms at all today. Does that mean the assassin lives at the school? But I know all the students at the school. This doesn't make sense…_ Jeremie hit the keyboard.

_Nothing makes sense anymore!_ Jeremie sighed. _It's only a matter of time till one of us gets killed. I just don't understand! It's hopeless. Jeremie started at the screen. It was replaying the day from the satellite's view. Over and over again. Hopeless. It's hopeless._ Jeremie closed his eyes in defeat.

**Please review and I will get to it asap! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odd POV**

The next morning, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie came down for breakfast. Jeremie closed his laptop and looked at the rest of us. "Ok, all we really know about this assassin is that she's female." Jeremie said. Aelita frowned.

"I thought we confirmed that she lives in the forest." Aelita said.

"I don't think so, she's gotten into the dorms too easily, Even if she picked our locks, I would have seen her coming in." Jeremie said, "I think she lives at the school."

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but no one I don't know ever entered the dorms. I'm guessing the assassin is pretending to be a student or a teacher." Aelita nodded.

"So we should interrogate the students first?" Aelita asked. Jeremie nodded.

"But we have to do it as a group. Every time we've separated the assassin attacks us." Jeremie said. We agreed and finished our breakfast.

Yumi arrived and we started our interrogation. By noon, we interrogated Sissy, Emily, Miley, Tamiya, Rosa and Yolanda.

Odd sat down with his lunch. "Ok so we interrogated six people in four hours." Yumi looked unhappy.

"We need to work faster if we want to get to everyone." Jeremie said. The others nodded. Then sissy walked over with Jim.

"Elisabeth says you're interrogating the students." Jim said. Jeremie frowned.

"No, we weren't interrogating, we wer-"

"Quiet!" Jim said cutting Jeremie off, "It's not just Elisabeth either. Miley and Tamiya have also complained. If you continue to bother fellow students, you will all get detention." Jim turned and left.

"Nice sissy," Ulrich said glaring at her. She huffed and left.

"Well I guess we can't continue." Aelita said. Jeremie opened his laptop.

"No more interrogations." Jeremie said beginning to type on his computer. "You guys can go I want to see something."

"Ok. I should go help my mom clean the house." Yumi said and ran off. Aelita nodded and looked at Ulrich,

"Do you want me to help you with math, now?" She asked. Ulrich nodded and they left. Odd shrugged and went to the dorms. He went to his room and picked up Kiwi's leash. I should be safe with Kiwi. If the assassin comes, kiwi will warn me. Odd thought and put the leash on Kiwi. He walked kiwi into the forest. They walked for half an hour. Suddenly Kiwi started to sniff the ground and ran off.

"Kiwi stops!" Odd said and ran after him. He found kiwi sniffing a pile of leaves. He started to dig. Under the leaves there was the assassin's outfit. A black full body suit with black gloves and black boots were folded neatly under the leaves.

"Good boy!" Odd said smiling. Kiwi excitedly sniffed the clothes. Odd reached down to pick them up when suddenly, something wet hit him. Warm brown mush fell all over Odd and kiwi.

"Eww!" Odd said. It smelled like Alpo and raw meat. Kiwi started to lick the mush off himself, excitedly. Odd wiped off a clump off his arm. It was thick and heavy. Suddenly he heard a branch move above him. Odd looked up to see someone in the tree. The person we obscured by the branches.

"Hello?" Odd said. Odd started to walk around the tree trying to identify the person. Whoever it was had black hair, and was wearing black. Is it the assassin? Before he could figure out who it was, he heard a howl. Wolves, But they shouldn't bother me; they don't come this close to the school. Odd thought. But the he heard another howl and another, closer now. He then realized that he was covered in meat and Alpo and that the smell was attracting the wolves.

Odd picked up kiwi and started to run. He suddenly slipped on the mush on the ground. He quickly got back on his feet trying to wipe some of the mush out of his eyes. Now he could hear the wolves. He started to run, looking around for a tree he could climb. After several minutes, he found a tree with a thick branch just above his head. He put Kiwi on the branch and grabbed on to it. He then grabbed on to the branch.

But the mush was all over his hands and he fell to the ground. Again he tried, but he was too covered in the mush. Kiwi stood up and tried to walk over to Odd, but the branch was slippery and he fell out of the tree. Odd stared at the tree. I need to get up this stupid tree; I can't out run the wolves. He rubbed his hands against the tree, trying to remove the mush.

Then he heard a howl, it was loud and closer. He gave up trying to remove the mush and, picking up Kiwi, tried again to climb the tree. He shoved Kiwi in the tree and wrapped his arms around the branch. As he tried a third time, the wolves appeared. He pulled his feet off the ground as the wolves attacked him. One of them tore his shirt as another slashed his leg. A wolf got Odd's shoe and he kicked him off. He needed to get higher.

He grabbed Kiwi and pulled him close then started to climb again. Now, it's really hard to climb a tree with one arm, but being coved in slippery slop while holding a squirming dog and climbing a tree was impossible. But after five agonizing minuets he finally got out of the wolf range. He we covered in cuts and was bleeding badly. He took Kiwi's leash and tied himself to the tree. He looked down at the wolves. There were about twenty of them, growling at him. He guessed the person was the assassin. He sighed and reached for his cell phone and called Jeremie.

"Yeah Odd?" Jeremie said sounding distracted.

"Hey Jeremie, I'm in the forest, in a tree surrounded by about twenty wolves. I'm badly injured and need help." Odd said.

"Where in the forest?" Jeremie said, now giving Odd full attention.

"Near the school, I don't know exactly where." Odd said.

"I'll call the police." Jeremie said and hung up. Odd sat there, watching the wolves lunged at him and fall back down. He was about eight feet about the ground. Kiwi growled at the wolves and tried to leap at them, but Odd grabbed him. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps. Ten men surrounded the tree and shoot at the wolves. Five of them fell as the others growled, but didn't leave the tree. The shoot again, taking out four and the last three charged toward them. They attacked one of the guys as the others took the last wolves out. The man who was attacked by the wolves didn't seem to be badly injured.

"Help!" Said Odd and they looked up at him.

They got Odd and Kiwi down and brought Odd to the hospital.

An hour later the others were allowed to seem him.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich said walking over to him.

"You look awful." Aelita said. Odd smiled.

"I've had worse." Odd said.

"So what happened?" Jeremie said, "And why were you alone, in the forest?"

"Well I thought that Kiwi would tell me if he heard the assassin, and he needed to go on a walk anyway." Odd said.

"But you were wrong." Jeremie said.

"Well, I didn't really get attacked by the assassin, Kiwi found the assassin's clothes; they were buried under some leaves, and I was going to bring them back to you guys but then I was covered in meat and Alpo." Odd said. Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"You were covered in Alpo and meat? Gross," Yumi said.

"Yup," Odd agreed. By the time he was finished with the story, Jeremie we frowning.

"So you couldn't see the assassin at all?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, all I did see that she had black hair, but other than that not really, she was wearing all back." Odd said frowning. Jeremie sighed.

"I guess that's better than nothing." Jeremie said, not looking to happy, "Do you know where you were when you found the clothes?" Odd shook his head.

"Not really, I was just following Kiwi." Odd said, give an apologetic shrug. Jeremie nodded.

"No more going into the woods alone. It's just too dangerous." Jeremie said and they all agreed.

"So how are we going to find this assassin?" Ulrich said.

"I don't know, I'll tell you if I have a plan." Jeremie said. Odd nodded and closed his eyes.

**Yumi's POV**

"That's enough for today." Jim said, "We'll continue next week." Yumi and Ulrich were at Pencak Silat class. Yumi watched as Jim left. Ulrich smiled at her.

"You're getting really good at Pencak Silat." He said. Yumi laughed.

"You knocked me to the floor three times." Yumi said.

"Only 'cause you weren't paying attention." Ulrich said. They talked for a bit as they continued to walk. Ulrich suggested getting a drink and they walked over to the vending machine. As he was buying her a drink, Yumi saw out of the corner of her eyes a black figure running toward the forest holding someone.

"Ulrich look!" Yumi whispered, pointing out the figure. Ulrich turned.

"Oh no, the assassin," Ulrich said and ran after the assassin. Yumi followed. The assassin seemed to be having trouble caring the person, slowing down to a jog. As Yumi and Ulrich drew nearer to the assassin, she stopped and dropped the person in a hole and quickly started to fill it up. Ulrich sprinted into view. The assassin looked up at him and pulled out a gun. Ulrich stopped.

The assassin continued to fill in the hole while keeping the gun pointed at Ulrich. Yumi looked around for something to throw, but it was too dark to even see the forest floor. Yumi reached into her bag, hoping for something heavy to throw at the assassin and pulled out her half drunken water bottle. She looked at the assassin and threw it at her. It hit the assassin's arm and she dropped the gun. Ulrich ran toward her, but fell in the hole.

Yumi stepped out and the assassin fled. She ran over to Ulrich and pulled him out. They then dug out the victim. Jeremie came out, unconscious. Ulrich slapped Jeremie and woke him up. Jeremie shook his head and spat out some dirt.

"Where am I?" Jeremie asked disoriented.

"In the forest, the assassin was trying to bury you alive." Ulrich said pointing to the hole. Jeremie shivered.

"Oh," Jeremie said.

"Were you knocked out?" Yumi asked.

"No, I just fell asleep. I haven't slept well in the last three days." Jeremie said. Ulrich sighed, looking frustrated.

"Jeremie, it seems more and more like dumb luck that we're surviving these attacks." Ulrich said, "You would have died if I didn't suggest getting a drink. We need to stop this." Jeremie frowned at him.

"And how can we do that, Ulrich?" Jeremie said.

"Make a trap? One person walks around the forest while the rest of us hid in trees." Ulrich said. Jeremie thought about it.

"That might actually work." Jeremie said, "And I know how we can do it. The assassin has currently attacked us seven times, all five of us and me and Odd twice. I don't think she will attack me or odd again until she has attacked you Yumi or Aelita. So the bait would have to be you Yumi or Aelita if we want the assassin to attack." Jeremie said getting to his feet and brushing off some dirt. Ulrich glanced at Yumi.

"It would be too dangerous to let Aelita be bait." Yum said.

"Well, Aelita needs to deactivate the towers and if she gets injured, it would be hard for her to deactiv-"

"I'll be the bait." Ulrich said, cutting Jeremie off. Yumi frowned.

"No, I should be the bait." Yumi said.

"No, I made up the plan. I should be the bait." Ulrich argued

"You're stronger than me. The weaker one should be the bait." Yumi argued back.

"I'm not stronger! You save me and Jeremie when the assassin tried to drown him."

"I was only able to do that 'cause you were paddling."

"I was drowning! You did most of-"

"Guys!" Jeremie yelled getting they're attention, "We can work this out tomorrow." Ulrich frowned at Jeremie.

"Fine," Yumi said. They started walking back to the school. Yumi left to go home and Ulrich and Jeremie ran into the dorms. She got home and went to her room. We'll probably pick straws to see who's going to be bait. I hope Ulrich doesn't get chosen. Yumi shook her head trying not to think about that. Don't think about it now, wait till tomorrow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**Odd POV**

"Morning guys," Odd said happily. Jeremie said nothing, typing on his laptop.

"Morning," Aelita said. Ulrich didn't look up, frowning at him meal.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Odd said.

"The assassin attacked last night and almost buried me alive." Jeremie said.

"Oh," Aelita said looking surprised.

"Ulrich made a plan that I think could work." Jeremie said, "If we use one of us as bait, we can catch the assassin." Aelita nodded.

"Ok, who's going to be the bait?" Odd asked.

"Well," Jeremie said, "The assassin doesn't attack the same person twice until every one of us has been attacked, so Odd and I can't be bait." Jeremie said.

"And you said I couldn't be the bait." Aelita said. Jeremie nodded.

"If you get hurt, then you won't be able to deactivate a tower if X.A.N.A attacks." Jeremie said.

"And that leaves Ulrich and Yumi." Odd said smiling; "Now I see why Ulrich's moping. You chose Yumi to be the bait." Ulrich glared at Odd.

"No, we haven't decided yet." Ulrich said.

"I was thinking do straws or something like that." Jeremie said.

"Oh, pick a number!" Odd said. They put they're empty trays back and left the cafeteria. Yumi walked over.

"So how are we going to choose whose bait?" Yumi asked. Odd smiled.

"You'll see. Ok, try to guess what number I'm thing of, it's between one and a hundred." Odd said.

"Fifty." Ulrich said instantly. Yumi thought a moment.

"Fifty-one?" She asked.

"Ninety-nine, Yumi wins." Odd said. Ulrich looked really unhappy.

"Don't worry, Ulrich, Yumi will be fine." Aelita said, patting Ulrich on the shoulder.

"Hopefully," Ulrich muttered.

"Ok, we'll do it after classes." Jeremie said. They all agreed as the bell rang.

**Yay, two chapters in two days, Please review, I'll give you cake!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I've been away at camp for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Ulrich POV**

The bell rang, ending the last class. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita ran over to the dorms and opened Jeremie's door. Yumi was already there, sitting on Jeremie's bed. Jeremie was typing on his computer. He stopped as the door closed and turned around.

"Ok guys, I finish the plan. Jeremie said, "Yumi is going to go deep into the forest and study while the rest of us are going to walk Kiwi. When Yumi is attacked by the assassin, we will follow her via the tracking device I implanted in her phone. The tracking device is motion activate, so it'll activate when Yumi fall to the ground unconscious or when she fights the assassin. We'll attack the assassin as soon as the tracker activates. Ulrich and Odd will go for the assassin while Aelita and I will take care of Yumi." Jeremie said. Ulrich frowned.

"But what if the assassin just stabs Yumi or shoots her? We could be too far away to reach her in time." Ulrich said. Jeremie frowned.

"Ulrich, we're not going to be miles away, just be about three minutes away." Jeremie replied. Ulrich still looked unsatisfied.

"The assassin will probably knock Yumi out first. And anyway she would just outright kill her." Jeremie said.

"The assassin tried to outright kill me. She shot me, remember?" Ulrich said. Jeremie sighed.

"We're just going to be minutes away, Ulrich, not miles. And that is also the only time she's tried that. If she wanted to outright kill us, then why didn't she just shoot Yumi instead of burning her at a steak? The assassin obviously doesn't want to just shoot us. We would be all dead already if she had." Jeremie said sounding annoyed. Ulrich opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and nodded reluctantly.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Yumi said and smiled at him. He didn't answer.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita went up to Odd's room as Yumi left to go and study in the forest.

"Now we can't make it too obvious so don't hang around her." Jeremie said.

"How will we know when the tracker is activated?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi's phone will call you, Ulrich, so make sure your cell is on vibrate." Jeremie said. They nodded and began the walk.

As the hours past, Aelita watched Ulrich as he grew more and more anxious. When four hours passed with no word from Yumi, Ulrich's anxiety got the better of him.

"Can't we call her, just to make sure she's alright?" Ulrich whispered to Aelita. Aelita shook her head.

"If we do, then the assassin will think we're up to something, we have to make it look like we don't know she's in the forest." Aelita replied.

"But, what if something went wrong? What if she was attack and the tracking device broke? What if the assassin somehow knew about the tracking device and made sure it didn't activate. The assassin could have Yumi right now. Yumi could be in pain or is dying, she could be dead. She probably **is** dead. She probably is lying on the forest floor, lifeless and-"

"Ulrich stop it," Aelita snapped, stopping Ulrich's worrying rant, "She's fine, the assassin hasn't attacked yet. And how would she know about the tracking device?" Aelita gave him a reassuring smile. Ulrich bit his lip and looked down.

"We need to get father away from Yumi," Jeremie whispered to the others. They slowed there pace. Odd chatted nonchalant about Kiwi. Jeremie walked next to Aelita. Aelita smiled at Jeremie. Ulrich suddenly jumped.

"My phone is ringing." Ulrich whispered, "Should I pick up?" Jeremie quickly pulled out his laptop and started to type.

"No, don't call her. Yumi's currently not moving, let's move." Jeremie said and started to run. The rest followed Jeremie a minute and hid behind some brushes. They peeked out to see Yumi sitting on the forest floor, by herself.

"Where is the assassin?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie shrugged.

"Odd, go and talk to Yumi." Jeremie said. Odd nodded and stood up. Yumi looked up.

"Odd, the assassin never came," Yumi said frowning.

"Oh," Odd said. Yumi nodded.

"I need to get home, my parents want are going to worry," Yumi said. Ulrich smiled, relief washing over him. She was safe. Jeremie beckoned to us and stood up.

"Can I have your phone, Yumi?" Jeremie said. Yumi handed it over and Jeremie connected it to his laptop.

"So nothing happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, the assassin never came. It was so quiet." Yumi said.

"On the bright side, you finished your homework." Odd said smiling. Jeremie smiled and gave back her phone. Yumi took her phone and picked up her backpack.

"Bye," she said and ran off.

"I can't believe the assassin didn't attack. How would she have known?" Aelita said shaking her head. Jeremie was frowning.

"I know. It's really strange." Jeremie said.

"Well, if we're done, I want to go to dinner." Odd said. The others nodded and ran off.

After dinner, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie walked toward the dorms. Aelita left at the girls dorms as the boys continued up to the boy's dorms. Ulrich and Odd got ready for bed and Ulrich sat down on his bed.

"I'm going to call Yumi," Ulrich told Odd. He picked up his phone and dialed Yumi's number. It rolled over to voice mail. He tried again.

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" Ulrich said worriedly.

"She could be busy," Odd said, but he too looked worried.

"Maybe I should go by her house." Ulrich said.

"I'm coming with you," Odd said, "We're not support to slip up." Odd and Ulrich left there dorms and sneaked by Jim. As they ran toward Yumi's house they saw a black figure climbing out of her window. The Assassin dropped to the ground and pick up a body.

"Yumi…." Ulrich whispered and ran toward the assassin. The assassin looked up as Ulrich ran toward her. She pulled out a gun a pointed it at Yumi. Ulrich stopped. The assassin picked up Yumi and ran into the forest. Ulrich waited until she was in the forest then started running toward the forest.

"Odd, we need to follow her." Ulrich said, "Odd?" Ulrich turned around. Odd was gone.

**Odd POV (Going back a little)**

Odd watched as the assassin dropped out of Yumi's window. _She'll probably head toward the forest._ Odd thought. He backed up. _If I'm already in the forest maybe I can capture the assassin. _Odd took a few more steps toward the forest.

Ulrich charged the assassin. The assassin pulled out a gun. Odd stopped. But the assassin was looking at Ulrich. She didn't even seem to notice Odd. Odd backed into the forest and stayed there. The assassin picked up Yumi and ran toward the forest. Odd watched her go, and then charged right after her. Odd was catching up to her rapidly. Suddenly a root caught his foot and he fell. Pain shot up his foot, definitely a sprained. Odd stood up and put a little weight on his foot. It wasn't badly sprung, he could still run. Odd continued to charge after her.

After four minutes of sprinting, Odd stopped and fell to the ground. Hi foot throbbed with pain. Odd looked up as he heard a thump. The assassin dropped Yumi and fell to her knees. Odd stood up, leaning against a tree, panting loudly. She dragged herself to a tree and started to search it. Odd frowned and, ignoring the preaching pain in his leg, ran toward Yumi. He grabbed Yumi and picked her up. The Assassin stopped searching and looked back at Odd. Odd ran at her assassin pulled something. Then the ground fell beneath him. He grabbed the side of the hole and glanced down. The bottom was full of spikes. Odd felt his hand slipping.

"Yumi! Yumi get up!" Odd shouted. Yumi didn't stir. "Yumi, please wake up! I need you!" Odd yelled again, "Please!" Odd said. Then the assassin was above him. She raised her foot to step on Odd's hand. Suddenly Odd heard footsteps. Ulrich leaped over the Hole and tackled the assassin. He heard them wrestle.

"Ulrich HELP!" Odd screamed. There was a moment of silence, then Odd saw the assassin run off into the forest as Ulrich's arm reached down and grabbed Odd's arm.

"Get Yumi awake." Odd said. Ulrich's head appeared and he looked at Yumi. Then he slapped Yumi. Yumi jumped and Odd lost his grip. Ulrich gritted his teeth. Odd grabbed Yumi by her arm and held her. She twisted, trying to get out of Odd's grasp.

"Assassin!" Yumi Yelled hitting Odd's arm.

"Stop it Yumi! It's us." Odd yelled. Yumi stopped and looked up.

"Odd, Ulrich! Where are we?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi can you hold my hand?" Ulrich asked threw gritted teeth. Yumi held Ulrich's hand and climbed up. Yumi grabbed Odd's other hand and pulled him up.

"So what happened?" Yumi asked.

"What do you think happened?" Odd said. Yumi frowned.

"Ok, so the assassin knocked me out and tried to drop me in a pit of spikes?" Ulrich nodded.

"Did you learn anything about the assassin?" Odd asked Ulrich. Ulrich frowned.

"Well, she seemed different. The last time I fought her, she was even with me. But this time, she was pathetic. I pinned her in a matter of seconds." Ulrich said, "If you hadn't called me, I would have been able to identify the assassin."

"She was tired, she ran carrying Yumi for five minutes. I think Jeremie would have been able to take her down." Odd said.

"It's not just that," Ulrich said, "She's different. She was smaller, thinner, and much weaker. She looked like a miniature version of the assassin I fought when she tried to hang Odd." Yumi frowned.

"So you think that there are two assassins, maybe more, after us?" Yumi said.

"All I know is that that wasn't the same assassin." Ulrich said.

"We better tell Jeremie." Yumi said.

"My ankle is sprained. I can't walk." Odd said.

"I'll help you," Ulrich said and walked over to Odd.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Jeremie's door. They found Jeremie typing on his computer.

"Jeremie, the assassin attacked." Ulrich said. He turned around.

"What happened?" Jeremie said. They explained.

"But the assassin wasn't the same one from before." Ulrich said.

"Well, Ulrich, this assassin has been living in the forest for two weeks now; it's probable that the assassin doesn't get three meals a day, so she thinned." Jeremie said. Ulrich shook his head.

"No she didn't thin. She looked healthy, just smaller. She didn't' look like the person who tried to hang Odd. She was different." Ulrich said. Jeremie frowned.

"So you think that there is more than one assassin after us?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said nodding, "At least two." Jeremie looked unhappy.

"Then we have a bigger problem than we thought." Jeremie said. "You three go to Aelita's room and tell her this. Then Ulrich and Odd will walk with you to your house. No attack will happen again tonight, but I want all of you guys to be cautious. Don't go anywhere alone. Yumi, I want you to sleep somewhere other than your room it will confuse the assassin. Tell Aelita to do the same." They nodded and left. Jeremie sighed.

_This is bad, with two assassins, or more, after us, more of us could be attacked by the assassin at once. We'll have to be more careful. _Jeremie thought, and begun to type again.

**Yay another chapter done! Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I got really busy when school started.**

**Jeremie POV**

Jeremie walked quickly to breakfast, thinking about the assassins.

"Jeremie," Said Aelita, walking over to him, "Did you figure out any more about the assassins?" Jeremie shook his head.

"No," Jeremie yawned, "I spent the night looking at satellite images of Yumi's house. The only thing I found out is that Ulrich was right." Jeremie pulled out his laptop and typed on it for a few seconds.

"See? Look at the two assassins." Jeremie said. On his laptop were two pictures, one was when the assassin attacked Odd, and other was the assassin carrying Yumi out of her house. There was an obvious difference between the two.

"Yeah Ulrich's right, the one who tried to kill me was definitely smaller." Yumi said. Jeremie nodded.

"But even with that I can't make out enough to determine who these assassins are." Jeremie said. Aelita sighed. They got their meals and headed to their table.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Aelita. Jeremie sighed, sitting down.

"I don't know. It still doesn't make sense that the assassins could get in our room so easily." Jeremie said frowning," and the lock wasn't damaged, so it doesn't even look like they picked it. But almost every attack has been in the forest. Maybe they stole Odd's key…" Jeremie sighed. Ulrich and Odd sat down.

"Hey Einstein, found anything new about the assassins?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"Just that you were correct in saying there are two assassins." Jeremie said, "But the satellite camera is too blurry to make out anything else. I guess all we can do for now is scan people." Jeremie said. Odd sighed.

"What do you want me to do Odd?" Jeremie snapped.

"Jeremie, Odd didn't say anything." Aelita said calmly. Jeremie glared at the floor.

"It's just that, I feel so helpless. These assassins are everywhere and can attack at any time. Maybe since there are two of them they'll attack even when we're together. I feel it's only a matter of time before one of us goes missing and is found dead. And I can do little to nothing about it." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, please stop being no negative." Aelita said.

"Why? It's been a month since the assassins first attacked. And after eight attacks all we know is there are at least two assassins, and there both girls and one has black hair." Jeremie said.

"Well, that's better than nothing." Odd said.

"Besides, we're going to be sticking together now." Aelita said.

"Only Ulrich and Odd will be together in the night. The rest of us will be alone, a perfect opportunity to be attacked by the assassins." Jeremie said coldly. Aelita sighed, but said nothing. Breakfast ended and they went to their classes.

Jeremie spent the morning thinking about the assassin.

So if there are two assassins the whole time, wouldn't they have attacked two of us at once? No, the other assassin must have recently come here. That means more could be coming. Damn, I still don't have a clue on how to stop these assassins. We need to catch one of them now, before more come. But how? I can't just write up a program that summons assassins. I need to make a decoy or something like that. But when we made a trap the assassins knew about it…. What if someone is telling them about our plans? Would any student do that? X.A.N.A must be controlling a student. That means anyone could be our enemy. Damn, now what am-

Jeremie jumped as Odd shook Jeremie.

"Einstein, wake up!" Odd said.

"What?" Jeremie said blinking rapidly. Odd frowned.

"Jeremie it's lunch time." Ulrich said, "The others are already at lunch." Jeremie stood up.

"Sorry guys. Let's go." Jeremie said.

"Good," Odd said leaving the science room, "I was afraid that we were going to miss lunch. Its spaghetti and meatball you know?" They quickly ran to lunch. Yumi and Aelita were sitting at they're table.

"Wow what took you so long? Lunch is almost over." Yumi said.

"Jeremie wasn't getting up. I was afraid he was poisoned." Ulrich said.

"Rosa already put away lunch. But she gave us your meals." Aelita said pointing at three plates. Odd instant grabbed the biggest one. Jeremie grabbed his and begin to eat.

"Guys," Jeremie whispered, "I think that someone spying on us and telling the assassins." Ulrich frowned.

"That would explain why our trap didn't work," Ulrich whispered. Jeremie nodded.

"But who?" Aelita asked quietly. Jeremie shook his head.

"I don't know. It could be anyone. I think X.A.N.A put a bug in his/her head and is controlling him/her." Jeremie whispered.

"What can we do?" Ulrich asked.

"We have to pretend that we don't suspect anyone." Jeremie said, and then suddenly he frowned.

"Odd, your stupid dog peed in my room again." Jeremie said. Odd looked confused for a second. Then he shrugged.

"I'm sorry Jeremie. It's been hard trying to get someone to come with me, to walk Kiwi." Odd said. "Look I'll clean it up ok?" Jeremie sighed and popped a meatball in his mouth.

"Odd I love walking Kiwi, why didn't you ask me?" Aelita said. Ulrich laughed and took a bite.

"I didn't know you like walking kiwi." Odd said. Ulrich suddenly gasped and fell to the floor. Yumi ran over to him. Ulrich looked pale breathing rapidly. Sissy screamed.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" She yelled. Rosa ran over to Ulrich. Aelita picked up her cellphone. Yumi cradled Ulrich in her arms. Rosa fainted. Jeremie sat down next to Ulrich and hit in in the stomach. Ulrich threw up all over Yumi. Ulrich gasped again and his eyes rolled up.

"Poison," Jeremie said. Tears filled Yumi's eyes. "Is he going to be ok?" Jeremie shook his head fear filling him.

"I don't know Yumi." Jeremie said. Odd bit his lip. Jeremie checked for a pulse.

"His heart beat is still strong. He's not in a coma yet." Jeremie said. Yumi nodded. Suddenly the sound of an ambulance could be heard. It got louder and louder. Then, two men ran in and stopped next to Ulrich. They picked him up and put him on a white bed.

"Can I come with him?" Yumi asked. The man nodded.

"But only you. We don't need four kids in the ambulance." One of the men said as Jeremie, Odd and Aelita jumped up. They watched as the Ambulance drove away. Jeremie frowned at the floor.

"How did the assassin poisoned Ulrich's food?" Jeremie said, "Aelita and Yumi would have noticed if someone put something in it. Is Rosa working for the assassins?" Jeremie shook his head. Aelita sighed.

"Come on Jeremie let's go to the Hospital." Aelita said. Jeremie nodded and followed them. Aelita and Odd walked in silence while Jeremie muttered quickly and incoherently. Then Jeremie stopped.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. Jeremie didn't answer.

"That can't be right...no, it doesn't…no it can't be." Jeremie muttered pulling out his laptop. Odd frowned.

"Jeremie can you please do this later. We need to see if Ulrich is-"

"You guys go ahead." Jeremie said typing on his laptop, "I'll…catch up." Odd nodded and continued walking. Aelita looked at Jeremie.

"Jeremie, we're not support to split up. It's too dangerous." Aelita said.

"I'll be fine, the assassin just attacked so the chances of her attacking again are slim. Don't' worry about me." Jeremie said. Aelita nodded and followed.

At the hospital, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi waited in the visitor room. After an agonizing hour, a Doctor told them that Ulrich was fine and that they can go and see him for ten minutes.

Yumi rushed over to Ulrich's bed and hugged him tightly.

"Ugg, Yumi." Ulrich groaned quietly. Yumi let go and looked at him. He was pale; his eyes were dark and hollow. He gave her a small smile and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked sounding anxious.

"I'll live." Ulrich muttered, "My throat hurts a lot." Yumi looked worried.

"Don't talk if it hurts." Yumi said sitting next to him. Aelita gave Ulrich a cup of water.

"Did anyone come near the food while we were gone?" Ulrich whispered.

"Well, Sissy can over and asked where you were, she didn't even go near your food. We left your food in the center of the table; it would have been obvious if someone put poison in it." Aelita said. Then a Doctor came in. She walked over to us and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry but your ten minutes are up. Mr. Stern needs to get some rest." She said. Aelita nodded and stood up. Yumi looked at Ulrich and hugged him. Odd stood up and tapped Yumi on the shoulder. She let go and looked at Ulrich.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and stood up.

As they were leaving the hospital Odd got a txt from Jeremie.

Guys come 2 the factory now

"Jeremie wants us to go the factory." Odd said. They ran to the factory and went down the elevator.

In the lab, Jeremie was busily typing on the computer.

"Hey Jeremie we're here, what is it?" Aelita said. Jeremie turned around.

"Guys," Jeremie said looking serious, "I know who the assassins are."

**Please review and I will write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry that took so long. I was so busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and review.**

**Odd's P.O.V**

Odd and Yumi looked stunned.

"Who!" exclaimed Odd. Jeremie shook his head.

"I can't say right now," Jeremie said, "But we can set a trap. Yumi, go to the school and stay there." Yumi nodded. "Aelita, I need you to go into the Hermitage, there is something in there that I'll need when we start." Finally he turned to Odd. "You stay here. If X.A.N.A tries to attack, you'll be here to defend me." Aelita and Yumi nodded and ran off. Jeremie watched then leave. Odd looked at the supercomputer.

"Is there something I can do while we wait." Odd asked. Jeremie sighed and started to type again.

"Alright," Jeremie said, "Odd I'm guessing you haven't guessed who the assassins are." Jeremie said, "And I know this is going to be hard." Odd frowned.

"I thought you couldn't tell me?" He said.

"I made that all up. I had to get them out of here."

"Who? The girls, why?" Odd said confused.

"Because if they knew I knew who they were, they probably would have just killed us." Jeremie said.

"Wait, are you saying that Aelita and Yumi are the assassins?!" Odd said horrified, "But, but they can't be! That wouldn't make sense."

"I know Odd." Jeremie said quietly, "But, they never are both there when the assassins attacks. They knew about our trap, even though we didn't tell anyone. And who would have poisoned Ulrich's meal? The girls would have known if someone did, unless they lied. My lock wasn't picked; they just used the key I gave them."

"So is someone pretending to be them?" Odd asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"I don't think so, they know too much about everything to not be them. And they act way too good to be X.A.N.A's minions. I think X.A.N.A implanted something in their minds." Jeremie said. Suddenly Jeremie's phone went off.

"Yumi," Jeremie said, "Are you at Kadic?"

"Yeah," Yumi said, "Where do you want me to go?"

"Go to the dorms, girl section. Then, wait for my call." Jeremie said and hung up. Odd frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Odd asked. Jeremie sighed.

"I don't know. We need to do something soon, or they will figure out that we are faking this. But I don't want to endanger Ulrich. They're bound to go after him, he's really weak. But we can't fight them." Jeremie said, frowning.

"Can we fake an X.A.N.A attack? Maybe then we can trap them in a tower or something." Odd suggested. Jeremie thought about it.

"That might work." Jeremie said, "But it will be very risky. One mistake and they will kill you. Also, it seems like they don't care so much for their own lives, so they wouldn't mind offing one of them to make us obey them." Odd frowned.

"Well, how long do you think this is going to work?" Odd said, "I say we go for it, we don't really have much of a choice." Jeremie nodded and turned to the computer. His phone rang again.

"Aelita, are you there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes I'm here. What do you need?" Aelita asked.

"Alright, there is something a board in the cellar that is a different color I need you to find it and pull it up. Under it, you will find plenty of tools. Look for a small picture of France Hopper and bring it to me." Jeremie said, "Go quickly, once you start, the assassins will come after you."

"Alright, I'm on it." Aelita said and hung up. Jeremie then called Yumi.

"Yumi, I need you to go into the third room on the left. There, you need to find a hair brush bring it to the factory. It has the DNA I need. Hurry!" Jeremie said. After that, he called Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I think the assassin may be coming after you. Can you walk?" Jeremie asked.

"Not really. I can barely sit up. I'm really weak." Ulrich said hoarsely.

"Ok can you hide, if they're coming after you, you won't be able to fight them?" Jeremie said.

"I, I'll try." Ulrich whispered, "Who are the assassins?"

"I can't tell you. Just stay low for now, and hide if any one you know comes in, unless they say the password kiwi 4500" Jeremie said, "Bye." Jeremie looked at Odd.

"You'll need to be in lyoko." Jeremie said, "I'll do my best, but I can't make real X.A.N.A monsters so you'll have to just go with whatever I say, alright?" Odd nodded and ran into the scanners.

**Ulrich P.O.V**

Ulrich crawled pathetically to the end of his bed. He took a deep breath in and fell off.

"Ouch!" He whispered as he hit the ground, blinking as he tried to see clearly. He looked at the I.V in his arm.

"That will need to be removed if this is to work." He muttered and, closing his eyes, pulled out the I.V. He gasped again and then crawled under the bed and curled up. He felt tired and dizzy. A minute later someone opened the door.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said. Ulrich opened his eyes.

"Ulrich, where are you?" Yumi said uncertainly. Should I go out? She didn't say the password. I guess it must not be Yumi.

"Ulrich!" Yumi sounding more and more panicked, "Where are you! Oh my god, answer me! Did they take him! Nurse, nurse!" Ulrich heard her run out of the room shouting. He sighed. She acted like Yumi. But, Jeremie said not to show myself unless they say the password… sorry Yumi.

He curled up again, trying his best to ignore the pain.

**Jeremie P.O.V**

"Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Odd! Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

"Hey Einstein, where should I go?" Odd asked a minute later, in the Ice sector.

"Go into the closest tower and follow my directions." Jeremie said. After a few minutes, Odd got in the tower.

"Alright Odd, I need you to activate the tower." Jeremie said and sent him a list of instructions. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Jeremie," Yumi said, "Got the hair brush, but I got caught by Jim. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Alright," Jeremie said. And Yumi hung up. Then, his computer started to beep, showing that a tower was activated.

"Nice job Odd." Jeremie said, "Now get out of the tower and get as far away from it as you can." Jeremie called Aelita.

"Did you find it?" Jeremie asked.

"Not yet, I'm still looking." Aelita said.

"You need to hurry. The assassins are already on the move." Jeremie said.

"How do you know they're coming?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"Yumi said so. She saw them going into the forest. Please hurry up, Aelita." Jeremie said.

"I'll go as fast as I can. Bye." She said and hung up. Jeremie sighed and started to type. He used the activated tower to make three illusions of mega tanks. He placed them near the tower.

"How do the Mega Tanks look?" Jeremie asked Odd.

"They look awesome! Just like the real things, except you can go through them." Odd said.

"Only Ulrich is a close rang fighter, so no one will need to get close to them." Jeremie said, "Keep away from them and get to the edge of the Ice sector.

**Ulrich P.O.V**

Ulrich curled up, breathing heavily. He felt more and sicker as he lay there on the ground. He heard other footsteps and saw Yumi's shoes and some white shoes.

"You're right, he's gone. But how he can barely move." The nurse stammered.

"I know," Yumi said, "I think someone must have taken him." Then her phone rang.

"Umm, I need to get that." She muttered. Yumi left and the nurse stated to look around. She bent down and looked under the bed.

"There you are! What are you doing down there?" She asked. Ulrich looked at her.

"I, need to get another room, now." He demanded feebly. She blinked at him.

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"Err, I fell off the bed. I want a bed with bars so I don't fall out." Ulrich pleaded. She looked at him and sighed.

"Fine," She said. She picked Ulrich up and put him on a moving bed. She then wheeled him out of the room. A minute later, Yum came back in the room. She looked around and sighed.

"The nurse must have left to warn people." She muttered to herself as her search the room, looking for Ulrich.

The nurse brought Ulrich to a new room, 26. This bed had wooden boards all around it. Ulrich smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered. She nodded and left. Ulrich lay there wondering if he should call Jeremie.

"Hello, I'm here to see Ulrich," said Aelita. Ulrich froze, listening to see if she would say the password.

"Alright, he is in room 47." The man at the desk said. Ulrich sighed with relief. That was his old room. He picked up his phone and dialed Jeremie's number.

"Ulrich! What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you sent the girls to pick me up." Ulrich asked.

"No, are they there?" Jeremie asked, "Or did they call?" Ulrich heard footsteps heading for his door.

"Umm, I have to go." Ulrich said and hung up. He slipped his phone in his pocket as the door opened. Yumi stood there.

**Jeremie P.O.V**

Jeremie quickly called Aelita.

"Aelita, I need you to get my laptop. It has important information." Jeremie said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." She said. Jeremie then called Yumi. No reply.

"Oh no," Jeremie whispered horrified. Jeremie picked up his microphone.

"Odd, I think Yumi found Ulrich. Aelita, right now, is getting my laptop." Jeremie said.

"What can we do?" Odd asked.

"I don't know if they know we know yet." Jeremie said, "But what I do know is that if they know that we know, they will probably capture Ulrich and use him to get to us to obey them." Jeremie said. Odd sighed.

"Can't we do anything?" Odd asked.

"Yes, you will go and see if Ulrich's ok." Jeremie said, "I'll go try and hack into the hospital cameras to see if I can find either girls." Jeremie said and devirtualized Odd.

Jeremie watched as Odd went into the elevator and left the factory. Jeremie hacked into the cameras and found room 47, Ulrich's room. Ulrich wasn't there. Jeremie shook his head.

"Oh no please, please," Jeremie begged as he search through the other cameras, trying to find Ulrich. Suddenly he heard the lift moving. Odd can't be coming back so soon.

Jeremie thought he checked the elevator. Oh no, stop, stop! But the lift what was already there. It opened to show Aelita, smiling.

**R&R please. I will get to this as soon as I am able to. J**


End file.
